Lowri Nakamura
Lowri Satomi Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be one of the daughters of Hayley and Raiden Nakamura, and will be the older twin sister of Pippy Nakamura. She will have the abilities of Season Manipulation, Healing Kiss and Glimmering. She will be named after her maternal grandmother. Appearance Lowri will have inherited the violet eye colouring from her aunt and grandmother, though hers will be much darker. They will be the origin for the choice of her name. She will have a pale skin tone and dark hair. This hair will be cut short and framing her face as a child, but as she grows older she'll decide to grow it out a little and shape it. Her taste in clothes will also change, from quite feminine and pretty clothing which is often pink, to more simple and plain pieces. As an adult, she'll often wear simple vest tops and jeans, often with one of 2 pieces of jewellery. She will become tall and slim, and her skin will lighten a little again. Abilities Her first ability will be Season Manipulation. Using this ability, she can induce effects associated with any of the 4 seasons of summer, autumn, winter and spring. She can alter the temperature and level of natural light, and can generate typical weather for each season. She can also manipulate the growth and behaviours of various plants and animals, if their growth or behaviour is linked to a season. Her second ability will be Glimmering. This is a form of travelling instantly which also produces sparks and circles of light as she leaves and arrives. She can also time travel using this ability, and can take others with her as passengers. However, she must be in contact with them to do this, and cannot send others away without moving herself. Her third and final ability will be Healing Kiss. She inherited this ability from her great-grandmother, Ishi Nakamura. It enables her to heal others with a kiss. In addition to healing physical wounds, she can heal mental damage, memory erasure and emotional damage. She can also revive others if the body is in a relatively good state and died less than an hour previously. The healing is more effective and powerful if the kiss is passionate or emotional. Family *Mother - Hayley Nakamura *Father - Raiden Nakamura *Sisters - Sally, Charlie, Pippy, Alexia, Elly and Clara Nakamura *Brothers - Martell, Daniel, Lucien and Devon Nakamura History & Future Lowri will be her parents' third daughter and fourth child, and will be born a few minutes before her twin sister, Pippy. She will be named after her maternal grandmother because of the eye colouring she will have inherited from her. They will be born on the 16th of September 2037, with their older siblings 4, 3 and 1 years old at the time. Their cousin Ehan will also be born in the same year, but 4 months earlier than them. The girls will be 2 when the twin boys are born, in 2039, and then 4 when the quadruplets are born in 2041. Etymology Lowri is a Welsh name which means "laurel", and has Greek roots meaning "crowned victorious". This name was chosen after her maternal grandmother, because of the violet eyes they both share. Her middle name, Satomi, is Japanese and means "wise beauty". Her surname is also Japanese, and means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters